


and to the fella over there (with the hella good hair)

by EVIESDRAGON



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Movies, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Minor Evie/Mal (Disney), jay is trying to be cute, like it's really minor bc they're sleepy bears, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:21:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21832852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EVIESDRAGON/pseuds/EVIESDRAGON
Summary: (DEARDESCENDANTS’ 12 DAYS OF HOLIDAYS DAY 4: HOLIDAY MOVIES/SPECIAL)or jaylos are watching rise of the guardians and jay tries to be cute.(A JAYLOS ONE SHOT)
Relationships: Jay & Carlos De Vil, Jay/Carlos de Vil
Comments: 8
Kudos: 47
Collections: DearDescendants' 12 Days of Holidays





	and to the fella over there (with the hella good hair)

“How can they be asleep already? It’s the holidays and it’s barely ten-thirty,” Jay rolled his eyes, looking at his friends Mal and Evie, sound asleep, cuddled on the other side of the couch.

“Well, you picked a movie they don’t care about, that’s why,” Carlos chuckled, eyeing the girls as well. Mal was snoring softly (and maybe even drooling a bit), nuzzled into Evie’s chest and the blue haired girl had her arms tightly around her girlfriend and was snuggled into a pillow Carlos fetched for them when they arrived.

“Mal loves Rise of the Guardians,” Jay pointed out.

“Alright. Evie doesn’t really care for it. And if Evie doesn’t care, neither does Mal,” Carlos promptly corrected himself.

“Fair enough,” Jay laughed and Carlos had to elbow him, reminding him not to wake the girls. “She’s fucking whipped,” Jay then whispered, earning a chuckle from Carlos. He got that one right.

“Why did you pick this one anyway?” Carlos inquired.

Jay shrugged.

“You’ve never seen it,”

Jay had an arm around Carlos’ shoulders and Carlos had his feet on Jay’s lap as they watched the movie. Carlos had never seen it before, for some reason, so he was paying extra attention, especially because Jay seemed to really like it. Carlos liked a good challenge. He was determined and curious to find out exactly why Jay liked it so much.

They watched the movie quietly until Jay’s hand moved to Carlos’ curls and started playing with them. And Carlos didn’t mind, not one bit. Usually he didn’t let people touch his hair (or touch him, period), unless it was Jay, Mal or Evie. He liked Jay’s touch the best, obviously, it always made him feel warm inside.

“You do it better, you know?”

Carlos turned his head to look at Jay. He had been entirely too distracted by the movie and by Jay’s hand on his hair.

“I do what better?”

Jay shrugged again, like it was so obvious, not taking his eyes from the TV screen.

“You rock the white hair better than Jack Frost,”

So, that’s what it was. Carlos was a very intelligent boy and he knew his boyfriend better than he knew himself. Jay didn’t particularly care for the movie itself. He just wanted an excuse to give Carlos a compliment because that wasn’t something that came naturally to him. 

“Hmm, do I now?” He raised a curious eyebrow. If Jay could find an excuse to be cute, Carlos could use it to see just how far Jay will go in the cuteness scale.

“Uh-huh,” Jay nodded and then looked at Carlos with a huge grin. “No one’s doing it like you,”

Carlos knew he was blushing. How could he not? Jay was being cute, after all. Jay didn’t use words a lot. And he didn’t use many words, either. Carlos found that situations like these gave him an opening to make Jay talk a bit more and he would always take them. It wasn’t like he needed validation but it was always nice to hear it.

“Logically, you can’t really say that, though, I mean, how many people do you know with white hair that aren’t over fifty years old?” Carlos swiftly argued and watched as Jay became more alert, looking for any hint of insecurities, ready to shut them down. However, seeing how Carlos was biting his lip with a silly smile because he just couldn’t help it, he relaxed.

“That’s just it, dude,” Jay replied. “Every other kid is way too much of a pussy to rock white hair but you do it and you’re doing it like a champ,” He added ruffling Carlos’ hair, making him chuckle.

“Is that what this is?” Carlos pointed to the TV, the movie basically forgotten. “Is this why you picked this movie?”

“W-What are you talking about?” Jay’s perfectly sculptured cheekbones were starting to become pink. Making Jay blush was one of Carlos’ many joys in the world. And messing with him was another.

“Oh, nothing,” Carlos chuckled again. “Just how this was totally an excuse for you to be cute,”

“I’m _not_ cute,” Jay grumbled, crossing his arms.

Carlos laughed, probably a bit too loud because he could hear Mal grumble and watched as she hid her face in Evie’s neck. Her dragon hearing was sensitive and high-pitched noises would certainly wake her up.

“C’mon,” He whispered to Jay, getting up and pulling a blanket over the girls. Jay followed his lead and they turned off the TV and walked upstairs to their room, where they could talk a bit more freely.

“Right. Where were we?”

“I’m not cute,” Jay repeated himself and Carlos grinned. Jay was being cute while trying not to be cute.

“Whatever, dude,”

“Hey, c’mon, don’t be a grump,” Carlos chuckled and placed a tiny kiss on his lips. “I happen to enjoy it, when you do stuff like this,”

Jay scratched the back of his neck.

“You do?”

“Yeah,” Carlos nodded. “I like you complimenting me,”

“I like complimenting you,” Jay admitted. “I like how you bite your lip when you’re smiling at a compliment. I know you like to hear those things, I’m just not any good at it, so I find lame excuses to do it and I can never hide it from you, because you’re my very smart boyfriend,” He added, a proud smile forming on his lips.

Carlos smiled. His hunch was correct.

“And there’s nothing wrong with that,” He assured. “I just wanted to mess with you a bit today,”

“You’re an ass,” Jay rolled his eyes.

“I might be, but at least I have nice hair,” Carlos laughed.

Jay smiled. Carlos’ bright and vivid laugh was contagious, much like the boy himself. He lit up every room he entered. Even without noticing. That’s how bright that kid was. No wonder Jay couldn’t help but to like him, or whatever.

“Well,” Jay pulled Carlos closer by his hips. “You’re not wrong. I guess you’re alright,”

“You’re not so bad yourself,”

Carlos leaned to kiss his boyfriend and after a soft kiss, Jay looked at the door.

“I wasn’t lying before, though. The movie is cool and you should definitely watch it,”

Carlos laughed again.

“Anything to get you out of watching Barbie and the Nutcracker,”

Jay made a face before snorting.

“I don’t get how Mal watches those movies with Evie,”

“She watches them because she loves her princess,” Carlos grinned foolishly.

“Fucking whipped, man,” Jay laughed, shaking his head.

“C’mon, let’s see what happens to Jack Frost,”

And in quiet laughter, the two boys went back downstairs.

Carlos had to agree with Jay. The movie was kind of cool, but his hair was cooler.

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya!
> 
> Jaylos for Day 4! I'm happy about how this one turned out so, I hope you guys enjoy and I'll see you tomorrow!
> 
> :) x


End file.
